Coke bottle 'CASSIE'
by nerdycastiel
Summary: The boys make a food run to a local grocery store. Kevin finds the coke bottles with names on them and gets one for everyone, save for Castiel since there is no way his name would be on a bottle. Cas gets sad and Dean tries to fix it.


It's a quite Tuesday morning when the boys decide it's time enough to go and get some decent shopping done. The parking lot is not very full and they quickly find a spot.

"Okay, so this time we are sticking to the list." Sam says, opening the door and getting out.

"Yeah right, we get it." Dean groaned, rolling his eyes as he closed the car door. Cas and Kevin followed. It was a rather small store, not many people. Sam quickly garbed a basket and made his way off to the 'Fruits and vegetables' section. Kevin went off on his own, mumbling something about getting some real cereal. Dean made it his mission to find some pie and also see if this place sold any booze. Cas just sort of wandered around, picking up little things here and there.

Once everyone had what they wanted they made their way to the front of the store to the cheek out.

"Oh. hey it's these things." Kevin said, walking over to a large bin filled with what appeared to be bottles. He started to dig threw them as if searching for something. Sam, Cas and Dean shared a confused look with each other before Kevin walked back over, a grin on his face as he held out three bottle of coke with the names 'SAM' , 'DEAN', and 'KEVIN' wrote on the labels. Dean took the one with his name in his hand looking at it. Kevin gave Sam his and then turned to look at a still confused looking Castiel only to frown and shrug.

"Sorry, I did look, but I knew your name wouldn't be there." Kevin apologizes. Cas frowns.

"What is the point of them?" Cas asks, looking at Sam's. Kevin shrugs again.

" I donno, just for fun? " Cas nods, turning to look away. A sudden feeling of sadness washes over him and he knows it's silly to be upset over a bottle with a name on it but he is.

Dean watches with a deep frown as Cas quietly withdraws from the others.

Later on once they are home and everything is put away Dean suddenly stands and starts walking towards the door.

"I forgot something at the store. Be back in a few." He calls with a wave as he leaves the bunker once more.

It takes Dean almost 2 hours of looking at every coke bottle in all the stores before he gives up and settles for the 'CASSIE' one he found and bought about four stores back, since it was the closest he could find. He drives back as fast as he can, hoping Cas has not already gone to bed.

Parked in front of the bunker Dean sits in the car for a few moments just looking down at the bottle in his hands. He reaches over to the glove compartment and pops it open to grab a permanent marker out of it. Uncapping marker he blacks out the 'SIE' on the end of 'CASSIE' leaving just 'CAS'. Dean sighs, he really wished he could have found one but Kevin was right, no way were they gonna have a name like that in the system. Throw the marker back in the glove box Dean puts the bottle in his jacket pocket and exits the car and goes to find moody ex-angel.

Dean didn't have to look long. He found him sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch with a book in hand. Dean walked over and sat down beside the other man with a soft sigh. Cas quickly looked up from whatever he was reading and gave Dean a tiny smile.

"Hello,Dean. You've been gone for quite awhile, did you find what you were looking for?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

"Well..Not really but kinda.." Dean trails off with a nervous laugh. Cas just frowns and tilts his head more, giving the elder Winchester a very confused look. Dean sighs and pulls the bottle from his pocket and holds it out to Cas.

"I know it doesn't say 'CASTIEL' but I don't even think they make any with your name.." Cas stares at the bottle for a moment before taking it in his hands, eyes locked on the three letters not blacked out on the label.

"Dean.."

"..and I know it's kinda lame that I had to mark out some letters just to make it say 'CAS'..I know it sucks but it was the best I could do." Dean finishes frowning down at the bottle now being held by Cas' hands, long fingers wrapping around the fat middle.

"This is what you were doing? all this time just..looking for a drink bottle with my name on it?" Cas says softly, looking from the bottle to Dean, eyes locking on his.

Dean frowns harder, suddenly feeling like he did something stupid or foolish. What if Cas thought what he did was dumb? Dean feels his cheeks warm in embarrassment, looking down and away.

" I mean…Yeah, you just...looked so upset that they didn't have yo.."

Dean was quickly cut off by the feeling of a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

"Thank you, Dean" Cas whispers softly beside his ear. pulling back Dean can see a sweet smile spreading across the other mans lips. " I love it."

Dean blushes five shades of red.

"I..uhh..yeah….glad you….you're welcome." He stutters out, looking away again, rubbing the back of his neck, but Cas can see the big grin on Dean's face and it just makes him smile bigger. Looking back down at the crud fixing of his name on the bottle as he slowly traces each letter he feels his heart warm.

It was rough, a little messed up, and so very sweet. much like the man who gave it to him.

How could he not fall for this beautiful fool?


End file.
